


New Teacher

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: It's the first day of college and you think your teacher is pretty cute.
Relationships: Ted Mosby/Reader
Kudos: 13





	New Teacher

You were sitting at the front of the class, exchanging a few words with a friendly classmate of yours when he walked in. You didn’t turn towards him at first, barely noticing him writing something on the board from the corner of your eyes, and it’s when your classmate signified you that the class is about to start that you set your eyes on him.

‘Oh, he’s cute.’ You think just as he turns around, revealing nervous but kind brown eyes and a small smile. You read off the words 'Professor Mosby’ on the board behind him just as he takes a pile of papers from his suitcase and passes them around. 

You can’t help but wonder what his first name is.

“Hello, everyone, I’m-” He shows off what he wrote with a proud movement of his arm, his lips stretch out into a smile. “-Professor Ted Mosby. I’ll be your teacher for this semester.”

'Ted, huh?’ You suddenly have the feeling that it’s gonna be a great semester, feeling the excitement rising inside your chest.

“Now, since this is the first class, I’m gonna be reading out your names to try to learn them.” He picks out a list of some kind from his desk, clearing his throat before he starts reading off your classmates’ names. He takes the time to look at each and every one of them when they say 'here’, writing down something whenever someone seems to be absent. As he gets close and closer to your name, you start to feel as if you were on the edge of your seat, still playing with your pencil with a new sense of the word 'anticipation’.

“(Y/F/N)?”

You raise your pen in the air, the tip of your fingers tingling when he sets his eyes on you. “Here." 

”(Y/N)…“ He seems to be taken aback for a moment as he blinks, a genuine smile coming to his lips soon after. ”… Hi.“

You feel your smile stretch out, your eyes sparkling as you gently bite into your pencil. "Hi, Ted.”

Your friendly classmate next to you snickers at how bold you are to call him by his first name, you being entirely focused on the fact that your professor now seems to be flustered by your simple action. He gives out a nervous chuckle, his mouth opening and closing for a while. He seems to wanna say something to you, then rapidly gives it up to simply move on to name the rest of your classmates. That just makes you find him even cuter than before, especially when he starts sparing you a few looks every now and then. He starts cracking up a few jokes while he goes through the synopsis of his class with you all, his eyes always looking in your direction to see if you’re laughing.

“So you’ll have a project due on the 29th of October-” He stops when he sees you raise your hand, his voice shaking for a split second. “U-um… Yes, (Y/N)?" 

"Will there be a way for us to contact you outside of class?” Your lips stretch out when you notice his eyes sparkling up. “You know… In case we have any questions.”

“Well… my email and phone number are at the front page…” He gives out a smile, his eyes trying to look at your other classmates before they go back to you. “And we can always schedule a private meeting if you need to.”

“Great.” You lean back against your chair, grinning. “I’ll probably take you up on that.”

“Al…” He starts stuttering the same syllable for a while, making a few students exchanging grins. “Alright then… so! As I was saying-”

You stay silent and listen to him explain the rest with a wide smile on your lips, internally admiring how easily the words seem to pour out of his mouth while he manages to be funny and charismatic about a freaking syllabus. You’ve never been so interested in what a teacher was saying, nor have you ever been so interested in a teacher at all… and you don’t mind at all.

“Goodbye, Professor Mosby!”

He gives out a smile to each student who tells him goodbye before leaving the room, his hands putting his things back inside his suitcase. He looks up just as you pass by him, your fingers giving him a small wave as you walk away.

“See you next week, Ted.”

He gives out a wide nervous grin, his eyes sweetening for a small moment. “See you next week, (Y/N).”

You’re not the only one who found someone cute that day.


End file.
